Just Join Me
by Marklightwood297
Summary: Alec is late and Magnus is taking forever in the shower (some sex references)


**More fluffy one-shots because I love you guys ;)**

* * *

Water cascaded onto Magnus's back, dropping through his hair, washing away the sins of the night before. Whilst he adored keeping up grand appearances, Magnus enjoyed the fresh feeling of a shower. He couldn't see much due to the steam but his shower consisted of a medium length, white rectangle with glass walls on three sides with a small opening which users could exit. The smallest wall is where the shower head was with settings below done in dreary matte colours. There were two racks which held shower stuff. One rack was filled to the brim with gels and soaps of all scents. The other, a one shower gel for hair which had a strong smell of sandalwood and another for the body. A small loofah hung better the racks. Alec was a modest man, now in his 20s, he still kept his air of downplayed appearance that Magnus could remember since meeting him at the age of 17. Magnus idly drew his name in swirled letters on the misty glass. He then wrote Alec's name and drew a heart in between the two names. He stood there, contemplating his work then writing Chairman Meow under it. His cat was family too. Magnus let his mind wander until it was brought down with a crash with a knock on the bathroom door.

"Magnus?" The voice was deep and rugged. "Are you going to be much longer? I have a meeting at the institute in... shit... 15 minutes"

"Do you need to use the shower?" Magnus called back. "Because you could always join me in here."

"Magnus, whilst sex with you is great, like last night was, I don't think I have time for that right now."

"Just because a couple showers together doesn't mean that they are having sex. Seriously, just come in." Magnus heard the door creak open. A blurry, dark-haired figure stood in the bathroom wearing dark clothing with only the bright white of skin juxtaposing the dark colours. The figure removed its shirt, showing more skin, then its trousers and finally its boxers. It wandered towards the shower opening then stepped inside.

Alec had changed so much since their first meeting. Shoulders now twice as broad with muscles showing under the same pale skin. Old marks still wrapped his body but they were marks from many years ago, not quite fresh. Blue eyes still vibrant but hair now cut back from a mop to a controlled style which framed his head better. Stubble shaded his jawline and cheekbones, making him more rugged and looking like he was older than Magnus by only a few years. Alec blushed slightly as he got near Magnus's naked form.

"Don't act coy, you've seen all this before" Magnus smiled as Alec did.

"I know it's just, you look so... plain" Magnus gave a sneering expression. "I normally never see you like this."

"Come closer, let me do your hair" Alec did so, closing his eyes as Magnus used Alec's shampoo to massage his scalp, to run his fingers through Alec's hair. Magnus pulled Alec's head closer and under the water so his hair was clear of any soap. Alec opened his eyes to see that he was directly under the water, eye to eye, skin to skin with Magnus. As if upon instinct, Alec wound his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. "I thought you said no sex" Alec laughed and shook his head, kissing him again.

"Do you need me to wash anything for you?" Alec asked, smirking.

"Seriously, you make more innuendos than I do sometimes." Alec stuck his tongue out, Magnus kissed it to make Alec pull a weird face that made him laugh. "Let me do your back." Alec turned as Magnus got the second of Alec's shower gels and covered Alec's muscled back. Alec's back felt amazing under Magnus's hands as he tried to get every last inch covered with soap. Magnus moved his hands around Alec's front, still soapy and began to lather his chest too. He trailed his hands down over pecs, to his abs, around his hips. Lower...

"Hold up there, glitterati" Alec responded to Magnus movements. He turned, washing the soap from his body. "You'll have to wait for that". Magnus raised an excited eyebrow. They booped noses, then kissed simply. Alec pulled away, much to Magnus's sadness. Then left the shower. Magnus turned the water off and peered around the glass. Alec already had a towel slung around his hips, another scrubbing his hair dry.

"You know you're probably going to be running late to that meeting." Alec snapped his head up, worried. He then pondered for a bit then replied.

"Who cares. I won't miss much." He gathered his clothes. "Plus, they'll understand if I say you were taking a while in the bathroom." Magnus narrowed his eyes in a playful manner. "Joking." Alec leaned forward. "I love you" He kissed Magnus one more time.

"I love you too" Magnus replied, grinning from ear to ear. Alec had left the bathroom. Magnus sighed then searched for a towel he could use. The heated towel rail was empty. Alec had taken the last two. "Even if you nicked the towels, you git!" Magnus heard a loud laugh in response to his shout. He shook his head in an exasperated, yet happy way, smiling widely. If they were to shower together more often, Magnus would need to be prepared.


End file.
